The Hyena King
by PrincessKatniss02
Summary: We all know how the lions ruled Pride Lands while the hyenas suffered in the Elephant Graveyard. Well, what if it was the other way around? Follow the Hyena Prince, Kivuli, as he struggles through the challenges being a prince present. (Rewrite of the original Lion King where the hyenas rule and the lions are banished)


**How's it going, guys, PK2 here! With another new fanfiction! (Puts on hazmat suit to block the tomatoes people will throw at me for starting new projects over and over while whining that this isn't PokeWarriors, Way Back Home, and/or Aura Cycle, ALL OF WHICH I HAVE BEEN PLANNING UPDATES FOR!) Now, I have always wanted to do a fanfiction on The Lion King, also known as the greatest Disney film of all time. But, I never knew what it would be about. Then I got to thinking about how the lions rule the Pride Lands while the hyenas are banished. So I decided, why not reverse this and turn it into a fanfiction! Now let's go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the pure beauty that is Lion King. But, I do have the honor of owning the OCs mentioned here, Giza, Maarifa, and Kivuli! So, yeah.**

_NANNTS INGONMYYYAAA BAGHITHI BABAAAAA! (SITHI UHHMM… INGOMAYA) _

The sun was rising over the Pride Lands, marking the day of a glorious celebration.

_NANNNTTSSSS INGONMYAAA BAGIIITHIIII BABAAAA! (SITHI UHHMM… INGOMAYA)_

Two wildebeest raised their heads at this call. A leopard gingerly climbed down its tree in curiosity, and a group of meerkats raised their heads in order, like it was a signal.

Meanwhile, a group of zebras were trotting towards something together in a group, and a group of hornbills flocked in the same direction.

_From the moment we arrive on this planet, and step into, the warm, blinking sun…_

A baby antelope who was walking with its mother stepped into the sunlight, blinking from the brightness. The antelope soon recovered, and watched the now growing group of animals saunter towards the unknown place.

_There's more to be seen that can ever be seen; more to do, than can ever be done! _

Now the scene shifted to a pathway where more animals were walking. Some baby cranes were scuttling on the ground just in front of a couple of stampeding rhinos. The majority flew away in time, but one was a bit slower. Luckily, it managed to escape.

_But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky, keeps great and small on the endless round!_

A herd of elephants are seen walking through a swamp with some birds on their tusks. The scene then cuts to a shot of all the animals' destination, a large rock in the center of the beauty. Over all this, the royal majordomo, a vulture named Giza, soared directly to the rock.

_It's the CIRCLE OF LIIIIFFFEEEE! And it MOOOOVVVVEEESSSS USSSS ALLLLLLLLL!_

At the top of the rock, King Banzai, the hyena who ruled over the Pride Lands, was waiting for Giza. Giza landed steadily on the rock and bowed to his king. Banzai's stiff expression turned into a warm smile, and he nodded to Giza as a greeting.

_Through DESSSSPPPAIRRRR AND HOOOOPPPEEE… Through FAIIITTTHHH AND LOOOOOOOVVVEEEEE!_

The shaman, a gorilla called Maarifa, stumbled up to the top of Pride Rock using his staff. Upon seeing him, Banzai's grin turned into a huge smile, and he stood up on his hind legs in order to hug the gorilla. When they broke out of the hug, Maarifa made a motion, as if asking "Where are they?"

_Till we FIND OUR PLAAAACCEEEE… On the path UNWIIIINNNDIIING… It's the Circle… THE CIRCLE OF LIFE!_

Banzai made a motion with his snout towards a cave at the back of the peak. There, Queen Shenzi was lying down, in wait. She had something in her paws, which, when startled by the noise of Banzai and Maarifa coming, turned its head to reveal itself as a young hyena pup; more specifically, the new hyena prince, Kivuli.

Maarifa smiled a smile of approval upon seeing the pup. He broke one of the fruits dangling on the staff, letting some of the juice fall onto his hands. He then proceeded to rub the juice on Kivuli's forehead. After that was done, Maarifa scooped some of the dust off from the floor and sprinkled it on the pup, causing him to sneeze. The parents grinned, thinking this was cute. Maarifa then pryed the pup out of the queen's paws, walked up to the top of Pride Rock with him.

The animals down below were getting tired, and some of them began to yawn while waiting. Some of them then noticed Maarifa walking towards the edge with something small and gray in his hands. Maarifa then held Kivuli out for all of the animals to see.

_It's the CIRCLE OF LIIIIIFFFFEEE! And it rules us ALLLL! Through despair and hope, through faith and LOOOOOVVVEEE!_

The animals down below instantly went bonkers with approval upon seeing Kivuli. The wildebeest were stamping their feet, the baboons were clapping and screeching, the elephants were trumpeting, and it was overall a big celebration. And if this wasn't enough, a light from the heavens enveloped the young pup- a sign of approval from the deceased Hyena Kings.

_Till we FIND OUR PLAAAAAACCCCCEEE… On the path UNWIIIINNNDDIIINGGG…!_

The animals bowed down in shock and joy, welcoming the next Hyena King into his place in monarchy. The scene then zooms out as Banzai and Shenzi raise their heads in pride and approval.

_It's the CIRRRCCLLEEE… __**THE CIRCLE… OF LIIIIIIFFFFFEEEEE!**_

**Well, that's done! I totally did not cry while typing the Circle of Life lyrics. Nope, not at all! And in case you were wondering, yes, this is the same Banzai and Shenzi from the original movie. As for the reason why I'm using an OC to play Simba instead of Banzai… Well, let's just say it involves Ed. So, see you later!**


End file.
